Always You
by x-JanoskiansBabey-x
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, heartthrob of Konoha High made the biggest mistake so far in his life. Insert a bet, romance, heartbreaks and Miss Sakura Haruno the beauty that's going to make him regret his words. After all what goes around comes back around. SasuxSaku 3 and other pairings. This is my First Story so please enjoy! Xx


Always You

**Summary**

**Sasuke Uchiha, heartthrob of Konoha High made the biggest mistake so far in his life. Insert a bet, romance, heartbreaks and Miss Sakura Haruno the beauty that's going to make him regret his words. After all what goes around comes back around. SasuxSaku 3 and other pairings.**

**Hey guys this is my first story ever so I hope you like it :D**

**It may not be good so please forgive me for mistakes in the future!**

**This is Rated M for swearing and what might happen in later chapters but I'll try to keep it as simple as possible.**

**Disclaimer**

**I'm sorry to say but I do not own Naruto because if I did, Sasuke and Sakura would definitely be together with little Uchiha babies running around Konoha ;)**

**ENJOY! :D**

Chapter One- Sakura Haruno

_Beep Beep Beep_

_-Knock Knock- _

"Wake up Kiddo" said a tall grey-haired man while shaking her niece in hopes for her to get up and get ready for school.

"Hnn five more minutes" a girl mumbled. "You'll be late, just saying" her uncle said.

"Yeah yeah I heard you already now can you let me sleep for a few more minutes _please_" Her uncle was already near the door about to shut it when he heard her mumble a 'wait'.

"Yeah?" he replied. "Turn off the light, thanks love you"

'Kids these days, no respect for their elders at all' thought her uncle also known as Kakashi Hatake as he shut the door quietly.

He is a very easygoing and calm man for his age with spiky grey hair, dark eyes -the left one having a small scar over it- and a mask that covers his nose.

He is the legal guardian of the girl inside the room as her parents past away in a deadly car accident. He was in fact the younger brother of the girl's mother and was always close to her daughter. Kakashi is like a father to this girl and was always there when she needed help or just someone talk to even though he always had his nose stuck in a _particular_ orange book.

**-**_Back to inside the room-_

_-15 minutes later-_

_Beep Beep Bee-'Bang!'_

"Ugh... okay I'm up! Gosh" She then looked at her smashed alarm clock on her bedside table.

"You stupid alarm clock... stupid first day of school... just stupid everything!" she whined in annoyance.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"WHAAT! School crap!" screamed a frustrated pink-haired girl.

This girls name was the one and only Sakura Haruno, 16 years old and as you can see she is not a morning person. Sakura has pink hair (A/N which is natural believe it or not) up to her mid-back and beautiful emerald eyes. She has a very nice figure, long legs and a gorgeous face that most girls envy, Keyword: _most_. You guys think she's all perfect right? Well not really she was born with a larger forehead which she got bullied most of the time for and unusual unique hair but she grew into her forehead and her hair now seemed amazing to other people so other than that, well you can say she's a natural!.

After she finished screaming she went to check the time. It read 8:15am. She practically jumped out of bed and got ready for her first day of school at "Konoha High best school in Japan for all girls and boys." As Kakashi would put it. She still remembered when he told her that like it was just yesterday.

Well it was literally just yesterday.

_-Flashback and Sakura's POV- (italics and underlined will be flashbacks)_

_It was really early in the morning when we got to the airport. I stood next to my dad Kakashi Hatake. He really isn't my biological father but his the closest person to that I have. I really appreciate what he has done for me for these past few years so it's not that weird when I call him dad._

_We were staying in America since I was 7 because he was offered a really nice job there and couldn't reject the offer even though he wouldn't have had in the first place. So here I am on the plane relaxing while listening to him ramble about Konoha and everything else._

"_- And so you'll also be going to Konoha High, isn't that great?" he said excitedly, well the most excited he can get._

"_Wha? Sorry I didn't hear you properly" I said_

"_Oh I was saying how you're going to Konoha high. I heard it's amazing there, the best school in Japan for all girls and boys. Aha! Your mother and I actually went there, not bad if I say so myself..." he just kept going on and on about his past, I just decided to cut him off._

"_Yeah sure thing Dad now I'm going to sleep so when we get there wake me up yeah? Night Daddy" I said while getting into a comfortable position to sleep in._

_-End of Flashback and Sakura's POV__- _

Once she was all done and dressed she rushed down the stairs wearing a black tank top, high blue waisted jeans and black boot high-heel like shoes (confusing? I know sorry! If you want just think of them as normal black high-heels).

"Perfect" she says to herself, also putting on a black cardigan in case and putting her hair in a high ponytail. Sakura quickly grabbed an apple then sped out the door, not forgetting to give Kakashi a quick peck on the cheek and a wave goodbye.

As she turned the corner to school she silently gasped at how huge it was unlike the one back at her hometown.

_Ding Dong_

"Crap" she said, panting slightly from all the running. When she entered the gates of the school she nearly had a heart attack at that very moment. There were thousands of students sprinting to class, throwing footballs around or just going on with their conversations not even worrying about being late.

"This is going to be one heck of a year" Sakura whispered to herself.

Finally making a decision to go to the principal's office to get her timetable and locker number, Sakura quickly went on her way without any trouble _so far._

On her way she muttered to herself why the school had to be so big for. When she eventually made it to the office, she had her hand ready to knock when all of a sudden a blur of red just barged right into her making her fall on her ass and squeal.

"Watch where you're going pinky!" the girl said. The red-head then took a quick second glance just to make sure she wasn't imagining crazy things.

"Ohmygosh! You do have pink hair like seriously who in their right mind would dye their hair pink out of all the colours, pfft you're a freak" she said while whispering the last part to herself. Not knowing a certain "pinky" heard the whole thing.

Sakura's eyebrow started to twitch. "Excuse me? But who are you calling a freak _slut_?"

By the time she said that everyone was in the hallway listening and gasping at the argument, waiting on what might happen next.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the red-haired girl screeched.

"Ohh Karin got told" someone whispered. "She deserved it anyways" another replied.

The girl known as Karin had red hair and matching eyes, was fuming you can almost imagine the steam coming out of her ears. She was ready to lunge at Sakura when Sakura replied.

"Gosh are you deaf of something? I said S-L-U- "Why you little-" Karin got cut off from her sentence by a loud booming voice.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Karin get back to class right this minute and stop harassing the new student" a lady with blonde hair and a very big bosom (haha;D) said.

All the kids scrambled to class while Karin stomped away but not without giving Sakura a deathly glare first. The principal A.K.A Tsunade told Sakura to follow.

When they got to her office, Tsunade flopped right down in front of Sakura and told her to take a seat.

"So here's your timetable and locker number Sakura. Just for today since this morning didn't go to well you can have the day off but remember I want to see you tomorrow on your best behaviour alright? And don't worry about Karin. She's always like this to new students, always thinking they're going to steal her _Sasuke-kun _away from her" Tsunade said.

"Yeah don't worry I will and Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said.

"Yeah his Mr. Popular in this school so try and stay away from him, all he'll do is bring trouble but you never know you might melt his cold heart" Tsunade said as she winked.

"Haha I think I might pass on that but thank you so much for everything, I'll see you tomorrow... Grandma" she smiled and shut the door quietly as she left.

"Man, that girl is going to get herself in big trouble one day" Tsunade said shaking her head.

When Sakura got home she told her father everything then went up to her room. She actually couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**So here it is! If you guys have any questions please don't hesitate to ask :)**

**Please Review!**

**Thank you and until next time;**

**x-JanoskiansBabey-x**


End file.
